Threads Of Me
by CreeperCraft197
Summary: This story is an AU in which there are 3 Kamuis instead of 2. The boy tries to prevent death, helping the new girl gets him a new uniform, and a new destiny. Follows the anime, and tries to remain canon. The elections will not be down a member, it'll just have 1 extra.
1. Chapter 1

**Threads Of Me Ch. 0**

 **narration**

 **"Speech"**

 ** _"Thought"_**

 **A teenage boy. Kamuis, blades, blood. And a suit by the name of Seikatsu. The boy faces a red light which looms like the sun, and the scene goes black**

The boy now stands at the bottom of a hill in Honnou toun, and walks towards a TV shop. He looks around, and sees a kid pickpocketing a chick. He watches as he grabs a lemon, and laughs his ass off. Soon after he sees a girl outrunning a tram just to get to a large school building uphill. He walks up the hill to see a dead body hanging on the entrance. He watches later as the chick that got pickpocketed gets her ass handed to her after doing something that involved a dead father. The boy doesn't get involved, and instead of letting her die, arranges for a food delivery to the school.

The boy follows the girl, and trips on a raggedy suit on the ground. He promptly has a sword inchis face after he makes some noise. She cuts his leg and runs off. As soon as she turns the next corner his blood spills onto the suit. The suit suddenly comes alive, and tries to "attack" the boy. Instead of receiving the anticipated death, he finds himself wearing a beautiful red suit. And soon hears a voice saying

 **"My name...My name is Seikatsu... Please don't take me off. I love the blood you give me. It keeps me alive."**

 **"Alive!? What kind of joke is this!? Who's talking out there!?"**


	2. Chapter 2

Threads Of Me Ch.2

 **"What the hell is wrong with me?"** The Boy pondered aloud. **"I can't believe that I am hearing voices now. I knew I was different, but I'm not insane"**

 **"I can sense another like me nearby"** Seikatsu said. It seems weaker than us, yet it has much more latent power.

 **"Really! Another kamui? How many do you know of Seikatsu?"**

 **"I know only of 1, but this one I'm sensing is not the same." Seikatsu replied.**

 **"So a kamui that you don't know of. Do you want to check it out?"**

 **"I think I sense another energy with the kamui, did anyone follow you?"**

 **"I was following a girl that got beaten up pretty badly. I had helped her escape from her pursuers... OH CRAP! I am going to be in so much trouble for that!"**

 **"Don't worry about that, you're feeling the power you currently posess, correct? What if I told you that this wasn't even half as strong as you can become. All you need to do is..."**

Suddenly the girl shows up in the skimpiest outfit the boy had ever seen. And said **"Senketsu told me that he could feel a big power nearby, and what do I find, a stalker in a cheap ass suit!"**

She suddenly swings at the boy with the scissor sword thing she used on the boxer. The boy bends back to avoid the blow, and grabs the blunt end of the blade.

 **"What the hell is your problem bitch! All I did for you was get you an escape route, and what do you repay me with, a pain in my ass that's what. At least give me your name before you try to kill me."**

 **"Well since you asked I'll tell you" the girl responded "My name is Ryuuko Matoi, and I'm gonna kick your ass you stalker!"**

 **"I only followed you to make sure you wouldn't die, and now this stupid ass suit is forcing me to wear it because you cut my leg, so YOU are the asshole here."** The boy told Ryuuko.

 **"Like I would believe that for a second, why would I need someone to follow me!"**

 **"I saw how you stood up to the Student Council President, and I thought I would get someone to help me take down this messed up system, but it seems not, and now I have some sort of bloodthirsty suit on me!"** The boy replied angrily.

 **"Bloodthirsty? What the hell? Senketsu said he needed my blood, but..."** Ryuuko said confusedly.

 **"Now are you going to help me take out this shitty school, or do I need to do it alone?"** asked the boy.

 **"Fine, fine. I'll let you help, but first I need to know your name. If you don't tell me that, you can just get out of here!"**

The boy grunts **"My name is Shen, Shen Karinoku. My suit has a name too, Seikatsu."**

 **"Seikatsu, Life. really?"** Ryuuko asked stunnedly.

 **"Yes, Life for it has granted me a new one, one that I would have never had a chance at before!"** Shen stated extatically.

 **"Yeah, yeah let's get back to the school so we can kick Satsuki's ass!"** Ryuuko said annoyedly

 **"Hmm, I never knew that she had a name, I just called her bitch."** Shen chuckled heartily

 **"You know Shen, we might get along pretty well."** Ryuuko whispered to herself

 **Timeskip to the boxing arena**

Shen had been sitting on the sidelines half-asleep while the one-sided fight progressed, at least he had been, until the boxer pulled out some extremely spikey gloves, that was when he steped in.

 **"You know pal, those gloves aren't exactly regulation."** Shen said as he broke a glove with his hand. **"Even if they were, I could still beat you in a fight"**

 **"Do you even know who I am!?"** The boxer replied furiously. **"I'm the boxing club preside..."**

*WHAM* Shen had punchd the guy so hard he flew out of the ring

 **"I don't care who you are, I only care about your leader, the Student Council President Satsuki Kiryuuin, and how Im going to kick her ass off that throne."**

Very suddenly a group of average sized students surrounded Shen including one very prominent green haired male.

 **"So the wayward child is here too eh? Prepare to get your ass beaten by..."** Quickly the green haired male and Shen turned towards a new light in the sky in which one Satsuki Kiryuuin appeared.

 **"Sanagayama, leave him be. I believe he has a downed ally to attend to."** Satsuki told the green haired dude.

Shen turns around, and sees a passed out Ryuuko being carried away by a random girl. He quickly follows the pair out of the building.

 **A.N.**

 **I want reviews many many reviews stating your opinions of the story. If you have questions I will awnser them how I can. I WON'T BE TAKING OC's! This story will mess up canon enough as it is. I will however ask for fanart of this character, and the kamui. Also suggest evolution names for Seikatsu.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Threads Of Me Ch.2**

Following Ryuuko and the other girl to a back alley, Shen Karinoku ponders what Sanagayama said about wayward child. He remembered that at his old home he used to have a sister, but he was quickly given up for adoption. He thinks it over for a minute, before they arrive at what appears to be a small shack saying "Doctor's Office".

 **"Ok, girly what are we doing here, shouldn't we take her to a hospital?"** Shen asked quizzically.

" **First, my name is Mako, and second I'm bringing her here because my dad's a doctor!"** The girl said cheerfully

 **"So, do you think he can patch Ryuuko up? She looks pretty messed up."**

 **"I know he can, he's the best doctor for miles!"** Mako cheered happily.

Shen watches Ryuuko passed out on Mako's shoulder as her outfit turns into a sailor uniform with an eye that quickly shut.

 **"hmm it seems her outfit transforms, can you do some thing similar Seikatsu?"** Shen questioned

Seikatsu quickly replied **"I can, but not now, I am missing a peice, and it seems to be underground, yet it can see the sun."**

In a dirty looking room, the so-called "Homeroom teacher" stared at a pair of mismatched gloves one black, one red and thought to himself _ **"I hope that they don't get in another fight tomorrow, it'll end up pretty bad for one of them if my theory is correct."**_

 _ **Timeskip to the next day**_

Shen Karinoku sits in the back of the room when he hears Mako come in, she quickly runs up to him and tells him **"You need to do something! Ryuuko was taking tennis balls to the face for me, and just got flung into the sewer water!"**

Shenquickly ran out of the room, and followed Mako to where the incident happened. Mako was pelted in the face with a tennis ball as soon as they stopped moving.

 **"OK, what's the big idea!? Try that again and I'll send it right back at ya!"** Shen exclaimed gruttally

A girl with a giant tennis racquet and a robotic eye walked up and said **"Are you going to be like that one moron that tried to take the beating, or are you going to let me do my job?"**

 **"What even the hell is your job, this is freaking torture, and I will not stand for it! Dicipline is one thing, but hazing is another. Find a new punishment, or get lost."** Shen grunted furiously.

 **"Well that's just the system here so tough shit, I'm not going to change it either."** The girl responded with a lot of poison in her voice.

 **"OK then, so it's gonna be the hard way. I like it when they struggle. Mako get back inside, it's going to get messy."** Shen laughed hysterically.

Mako quickly ran inside the school, when suddenly Shen got a chop to the neck, and was knocked out.

 **10 minutes later**

Shen slowly wakes up in a room with 5 other people in it, and looks around quizzically when one of the figures stands up, much taller than the rest, and speaks.

 **"I am Ira Gamagoori, the diciplinary chair. We had you brought here on the basis of your Idea of Dicipline, I beleive I know what I'm doing when I assign punishments. Would you like to tell me otherwise?"** The brute shouted.

 **"Gamagoori I'm going to be straight with you, your style of dicipline sucks. I feel that if you punish them by making them think they're doing what they want, then pulling the metaphorical floor from under them, you'll humiliate them, and cause them to help you unwittingly. Sort of like how I am to you all."** Shen replied with a smirk **"Don't plan on me telling you all either, how it's going to happen."**

 **A.N.**

 **Holee shit Shen is in for it, unless he has a plan for getting out of there. By the way give me guesses on what you think Shen has in mind for the Elite Four, and Satsuki. I want reviews still, many many reviews, or else I can't give you shoutouts and longer A.N's**


	4. Chapter 4

Threads Of Me Ch.3

 ** _"The lot of them are idiots, they let me be a decoy for Ryuuko's ascension to full power, and Satsuki let her get away. I'm trapped in here too, because I learned her plan. Why can't I just keep my mouth shut?"_** Shen asked himself.

Shen watches Ryuuko run away from the school from Satsuki's little tower, tied to the side with his mouth shut. Soon after school ends, Shen gets cut down by some unknown person, and drugged.

Timeskip 1 hour

Shen wakes up in a room with a large bed, and fancy decorations. When he tries to get up, he finds that he is chained down this time, and is nearly naked barring his underwear. After a few minutes that seemed like hours, two people come in the room. Satsuki Kiryuuin, and another, older woman. After the two entered, the room shown with an unnatural light. Shen couldn't understand it all, and was extremely confused.

 **"Yes, this is him dear, the one that came before. The eldest child, the prodigy, the rebel. All words to describe your brother, Giraiya Kiryuuin. They wouldn't accept him then, but they certainly have now, haven't they** ** _Son?"_** The woman said.

Shen replied confusedly **"** ** _Son_** **how can you call me Son, I don't even know who you are!? If you really wanted to let me be your son, then you wouldn't have left me with strangers!"**

The woman replied **"Your father and I thought it best since we didn't want anyone involved that we didn't feel would be safe helping us, but a later experiment proved us wrong. Either way, we knew who we sent you to. The reason you were transfered to Honnouji was for a very _specific_ reason."**

Shen Exclaimed **"Experiment!? Am I some experiment to you!? Why did you want me back anyway!?"**

The woman quickly explains the gist of her plan to destroy the world, and leaves the room. Satsuki remains with Shen while he thinks about what he has heard from his "Mother."

 **"What the hell is wrong with that woman? Is she insane, She'll kill everyone!"** Shen shouted.

 **"Shut up and listen to me."** Satsuki whispers to Shen **"Join me, and my Elite four at Honnouji so we can prevent this from happening. They understand what's going on. I want you to help me, forget about Ryuko and help us defeat my mother... Our mother."**

 **"Fine, I will. On one condition, I need you to keep what I'm about to tell you confidential. I am much more powerful than you realize, even without an awakened kamui, but there is a limit to what I can do alone. I need something to help me awaken my kamui, so I can fight our mother effectively."** Shen sputtered quietly.

 **"Fine, I'll tell mother that you are coming with me. Then I'll have the head of the Sewing club whip you up something for your Kamui."** Satsuki stated.

Timeskip 1 day later

Shen has arrived back at Honnouji academy without his kamui, and now wearing a 4-star Gouku uniform specially designed for him until his Kamui is returned. While on his way to class, he runs into Ryuuko, and is stopped by her.

 **"Where the hell have you been, and why are you wearing that!? When did you get into Satsuki's good graces!?"** Ryuuko shouted at the top of her lungs

 **"Stay calm Ryuuko, you don't know anything yet, just focus on the ones trying to kill you for now, because trust me, right now you don't want to start this fight."** Shen calmly explained

 **"Oh, this fight WILL happen, I don't care how strong you THINK you are! I'm going to beat the shit outta you for turning on me!** Ryuuko exclaimed angrily

 **"Fine, hit me with your best shot, I'll make this easier for you by not using my full power on you, just to show you you are extremely outmatched."** Shen replied.

The fight began with Ryuuko transforming into her Synchronized form, and charging Shen, aiming for his throat. Shen quickly ducked, grabbed the blunt end of the blade, and tossed it aside before kicking Ryuuko in the head, sending her to the ground. Ryuuko stood up slowly, and Grabbed her sword, and charging again, only this time a lot faster. Shen still dodges easily, and kicks the blade into a wall, before tripping Ryuuko and walking away.

 **"I warned you not to start this fight right now. You will have your chance later on, just not right now."** Shen told Ryuuko. **"I'll fight you after you have bested the Elite Four, and only then because you are clearly not ready."**

 **A.N.**

 **OMG unexpected wasn't it, what do you think the elections will turn out like now? Review if you want to see something, Favorite if you liked the story so far, and Follow if you want more updates. Until next chapter, see ya later!**


End file.
